


i'll be the light you lost.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: our love was like the dawn.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: unfinished challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	i'll be the light you lost.

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no idea what i just did

She dreamt of Chat Noir that night.

He was all smiles—confident, brave, and brash—standing ramrod straight with his baton ready for battle. He looked at her and grinned—cocky, sure of himself, and of her, of their victory—winking, "Let's go, Milady?" He asked, with a lilting purr. He looked like he was at the top of his game. 

She woke up to the first rays of the sun shining in her room.

* * *

Her dream was of Chat Noir again, sitting all alone on a beam of the Eiffel. His legs dangling in the air as he playfully kicked them around. He was humming a random love song and he looked... relaxed. Something that she noted with surprise. She's never seen him this relaxed before. And it stuns her that this is the first time. In a dream.

Does that mean her Chaton has never actually known true peace? Was he in trouble? Is that why she was having dreams of him?

Dream Chat Noir turned to face her, and he gives her the most loving look she's ever received in her entire life. 

Her heart skips a beat. 

All thoughts and worries have been banished from her head at the sight of his eyes. 

"Buginette," he whispers in awe. It's all he says but it holds such a deep message that she's far too afraid to decipher yet. 

She woke up when a clap of thunder echoed around the city.

* * *

This was the second week in a row that she'd dreamt of her feline partner. No akumas have been found since then, so Papillon might be up to something.

Maybe she was so on her guard that even in her dreams, her partner was there to keep her company. (Denial is not a pretty look on her, but she'll keep wearing it with pride.)

Chat Noir was sitting beside her, on Tour Eiffel, close enough for their knees to touch. 

"The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think, Milady?" He asked, as the full moon shone beautifully against the tower. 

"Yeah," she replies, eyes not actually looking at the moon but at him instead. He looked so ethereal. Like an angel of the night. "It's very stunning." 

She wakes up to a hot day reminiscent of summer. She sweats and swears as the heat drives her to the brink of madness.

* * *

She's delusional. That must be it. Because she's dreaming of Chat Noir but with Adrien's face superimposed over Chat's.

She spent so long denying her growing crush on her partner that now her psyche was giving her cues that she was crushing on Chat now too.

"Marinette?" Chatdrien calls out to her, says her name. And she hates that she hears Adrien's voice over Chat's. What a cruel trick her brain is playing on her.

She wakes up with tears in her eyes and she slowly starts taking down some of the posters she has of Adrien.

* * *

"Marinette. My Lady," Chatdrien says in her dreams, smiling at her so fondly, so lovingly. She doesn't deserve it. Not when she can hardly look at either boy in the eye these days. Her shame for liking them both at the same time, to the point she just wishes they were the same person... neither of them deserved that. She was selfish, stupid, and ridiculous. She's seen Adrien around Chat Noir before. It's stupid. It's dumb.

"Mari," Chatdrien says, so close in proximity now. He has his hands cupping her cheeks and her shame overwhelms her. But she lets him pull her closer, until his lips touch hers, until she pushes herself at him and kisses him like her life depended on it, until she feels the press of his bell against her sternum.

Her hands reach out to grab at it, pulling him ever closer and swallowing all the sounds he was making. Chatdrien's hands rest on her hips and she feels like she's drowning in his kisses, in his love.

But this is a dream. This is a dream and Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are two different people. Will she be made to choose between the two once her fantasy ended? Probably. She didn't know who to choose.

If only she could have both.

Wouldn't that be great?

Chatdrien pulls away, cheeks red, panting.

He's so beautiful, Marinette never wants to forget how good he looks. Never wants to forget the feel of his lips on hers. 

She wakes up feeling hot.

In her hand, her fist clenching it...

... was Chat Noir's bell.

* * *

It was a Sunday and so she had a free day.

Or well.

It was supposed to be... until she heard three knocks against her skylight.

That could really only be one person. (Unless some kind of Akuma was there and held a specific grudge against her or something.)

She unlocked her skylight and in stepped Chat Noir, her partner.

Sans bell on the neck.

(Were her dreams magical? Is that how she has the bell that she's currently kept locked inside a closet that holds all her prized possessions?) 

"Mari," he says. And his voice has the same tone, the same cadence as her dream Chatdrien. "Ladybug," he adds, softer this time. Less sure. 

And she doesn't even have it in her to be surprised.

"Chat Noir," she says... and takes a deep breath. "Adrien."

"Oh, Dieu merci," he sighs in relief. He sits on her bed, and pats it... waiting for her to sit down beside him. 

"I've been... dreaming about you lately," he starts. Still Chat Noir, still transformed.

"They're not bad dreams!!! They're actually pretty good, um, well," he trails off, blushing. Trying not to dig his hole further. 

"I know what you mean," Marinette smiles, "I've been having dreams about you too." She bites her lip, not wanting to divulge just what exactly her recent dreams about him were about. By the look on his face, he might have been having similar dreams about her too. 

"I know this is... stupid but..." he trails off, before looking her straight in the eye. "Have you seen my bell?"

"I, I have it, yes. After... well... after a dream where I—"

"Kissed me?"

"Yeah," she said, surprised. Did they share the same dreams?

"You can keep it," Chatdrien nods at her. "I mean... Plagg always told me the bell would go to the person I wanted to 'own' me and... it's clearly you."

"Chaton..."

"I want to kiss you," he blurted out.

"Then..." she pauses, licks her lips, "Then do it. Silly feline."

He does it.


End file.
